kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
On Naming The Underground Forces
On Naming the Forces of the Underground. "...and then the main forces of the Underground will-" Thingguy interrupted Talmid. "We really need to stop using Underground. It reminds me of Underdogs, and that's not what we are." Everyone turned to look at Thingguy with various looks denoting their silent commentary. Some irritated, some curious, some snapping awake at the change from mundane army logistics. "We art the Knights of the old speech, we shall use this appellation, as we always have," Talmid replied, wanting to get back to logistics before he lost them all to different trains of thought. But Thingguy had backers. "What about everyone else?" asked Sir Sharp. "They will not agree with that. Many of them are not even Knights! Take the Alchemist here for one!" Iamos successfully ignored the fact that everyone was looking at him, by focusing on Talmid's internal frustration hiding in the creases of his intense gaze. Tamlid's brow knit, and he 'Hmm'ed softly. "Perhaps thou art correct, Sir Thingguy. Sir Sharp." He turned back to the map, but found he could not remember what he was going to do with the small token representing the vital supply route. Hanging his head for a brief moment, he surrendered to the new direction of conversation with the question, "What wouldest ye suggest?" "How about the United Forces of Morcia?" suggested Luke, hoping to get back to more important things quickly. "You have more than just Morcia in this fight," Princess Miyuki pointed out. Perhaps-" "United Forces of Militeregnum?" Rascus amended. "Hopefully more than that!" barked James Walters. He waved a hand in the general direction of Drumr, nearly whacking Tain in the face. "What about the Nexus Force? What about Chase? Heck, what about ME? I'm from another FREAKIN' UNIVERSE." "So is JDI," Tain muttered. "Yeah, but we definitely can't trust him," James replied. "So then, the question is what Unites all of us?" Major clarified. "thedude." Came the answer from a dozen mouths. "So, the United Forces... Overthowing..." Peragrine was searching for the right acronym.. "We're doing more than just overthrowing that tyrrant..." Stirling growled. "Agreed," Talmid said, echoed by many others. "Annihilating!" "Obliterating!" "Erasing from existence!" "Exorcising!" Talmid's eyes widened at the bloodthirstiness of some of his friends, but did not comment. At least they were on his side! "The Ymladdwyr Rhyddid." Suggested Dewin. Amid outcries, Talmid shook his head 'No.' "The United Forces Overthrowing Thedude! 'U.F.O.T., U- Won!' Peragrine cried, imagining what it would read in the History Books. Talmid shook his head. "United Minifigures for a Free Militeregnum" Tain said. Talmid shook his head again. "Freedom Fighters Fighting For Fruit," suggested Sir Shard. Talmid shook his head, facepalming. "You know, there is something else that unites us all," Sir Thomas said. Talmid didn't look up from his thoughts, but did raise an eyebrow. "You, Sir Talmid." The bickering that was taking place grew quiet. Talmid looked upon his friend Tom, as he continued. "Might I suggest the Army of Sir Talmid?" "No, you may not." "But-" "Tom, I do not lead armies. I lead friends. Not soldiers. Actually, as Luke and Thingguy know, I try not to lead. It just happens, I suppose. This is your Army, or Force, or Band as much as mine. I am truly in the Company of friends, here. "Company...Of...United. People." Nuncius whispered, from his spot next to the exit. He smiled cautiously as he garnered the attention of the room. "C.O.U.P." "As in, We are staging a coup d'état?" Vorpal asked. Nuncius's face went blank. "I just think everyone is overthinking it. We are a Company of United People. Call us what we are. "But it doesn't help that it's punny!" Peragrine quipped. Tain and Stirling facepalmed on opposite ends of the table. ---------------- Category:Legends, Fragments and Stories Obscura